Frerard de la A a la Z
by Poisonous-Kiss13
Summary: Traducción. Diferentes momentos en las vidas de Gerard y Frank. Cada capítulo esta basado en una palabra con una inicial distinta.
1. A is for Aqcuarium

_N/T: Holaa gente! Esta es la primer traducción que hice en toda mi vida asique... no sean tan duros xD _

_La historia original se llama "Frerard A to Z" y es de www(punto) fanfiction (punto) net /u/ 2445491/  (sin espacios). Es una historia que personalmente, me encanta. La leo un montón porque es muy tierna, entonces decidí pedirles permiso y hacer una traducción al español (este es mi último año de inglés y esto es una manera de probarme a mi misma tambien c:)_

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews! :D_

**A is for Aqcuarium**

_(A para Acuario)_

Frank, de 4 años, miraba detenidamente a los delfines. Eran tan lindos. La manera en la que nadaban y comían peces hacía que Frank quisiera ser también un delfín. Pero así no él no tendría a Gee; y Frank no podía vivir sin su Gee.

Gerard tiró de la mano de Frank, y él, reacio, miró a su amigo.

"Frankie, quiero ir a ver a las medusas" se quejó un Gerard de 6 años, señalando en su dirección.

"De acuerdo, Gee. Vamos" Frank dijo, dejando que su amigo lo arrastre hasta el tanque de las medusas. Gerard pegó su cara al vidrio, y Frank lo observó por un rato antes de copiar sus acciones.

"Parecen de gelatina" (T/N: la palabra que usaron las autoras fue _squishy_, pero no encontré otro sinónimo :/) Frank murmuró, golpeando el vidrio con su dedo cuando una de las medusas estuvo particularmente cerca. Gerard asintió y soltó una risita cuando la medusa se alejó.

Gerard pinchó a Frank en el costado con su dedo y éste soltó una carcajada. Frank tenía cosquillas.

"Tú también pareces hecho de gelatina" Gerard le dijo, sonriendo y Frank le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Gerard tomó a Frank del brazo y caminó hasta el tanque de los tiburones.

Cuando Frank vio uno de esos tiburones con dientes puntiagudos y desparejos, dio un salto alejándose, con sus ojos abiertos por el miedo.

"¿Qué va mal, Frankie?" Gerard preguntó, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Él miro a su alrededor sospechosamente. Si alguien estaba intentando asustar a Frankie, el los lastimaría. Su mamá le dijo que cuidara a Frankie mientras ella llevaba a Mikey a comer algo.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Frank preguntó, apartando su mirada del _monstruo _y mirando a Gerard.

"No es una cosa, es un tiburón, Frankie. Lucen peligrosos, pero en realidad no lo son. La gente piensa que son peligrosos sólo porque lucen peligrosos" Gerard le explicó, acariciando la cabeza de Frank.

"Entonces, ¿eso no va a romper el vidrio y comerme?" Frank cuestionó, lanzando una mirada desconfiada a los tiburones.

"No, Frankie. No lo hará. Te lo prometo", Gerard le dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Estás seguro? ¡Parezco de gelatina! No quiero parecer de gelatina" Frank casi gritó, señalándose a sí mismo. Por supuesto que a los tiburones les gustaba comer cosas gelatinosas.

"¿Entonces? No comen personas. Sólo comen otros animales, como peces." Gerard lo consoló.

"Ah. Si tú lo dices, Gee".

"Y me gusta que parezcas de gelatina. Eso significa que das los mejores abrazos, Frankie."


	2. B is for Boxers

B is for Boxers

(B de Bóxers)

"Gerard. ¿Por qué hay corazones en tus bóxers?" Frank preguntó, arqueando una ceja mientras se vestían para la clase de educación física. Gerard se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más lo había notado. Nadie se dio cuenta, gracias a Dios.

"No sabía que teníamos educación física hoy, ¿sí? De otra manera, hubiera usado unos diferentes" Gerard explicó, cruzando sus brazos.

"Eso todavía no explica por qué hay corazones en tus bóxers" Frank dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. La cual era, por cierto.

"Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo tener corazones en los bóxers?" Gerard respondió, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, en forma de jarra.

"Yo nunca dije que hubiera algo malo con eso. Es más, me parece tierno. Sólo me preguntaba por qué los estabas usando." Frank dijo lentamente, como si le hablara a un idiota.

"Ehh, bueno… ¿qué clase de bóxers estas usando _tú_, hmm?" Gerard preguntó en un tono más alto, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Frank se encogió de hombros, se bajó los pantalones y miro sus bóxers. Eran grises con calaveras negras en ellos. Gerard suspiró.

"¿Ves? Mis bóxers son los mejores" Frank dijo, moviendo un poco sus caderas. Gerard sacudió su cabeza. Si, eran los mejores… sólo un poquito…

"Bueno, los hombres masculinos, como yo, usamos bóxers con corazones" Gerard trató, intentando hacer su voz más profunda para sonar más masculino.

"Gerard, eres gay, haces gestos con las manos cuando hablas, y usas boxers con corazones. Eres tan masculino como una duendecilla" Frank se burló, poniéndose sus shorts para su clase de educación física. Gerard resopló.

"¿Y? ¡No es como si tú fueras muy masculino tampoco! Mides como un metro y 50 centímetros, estás enamorado de tu alisador de cabello y te sientas en mis piernas cada vez que puedes" Gerard dijo victoriosamente.

"Yo nunca dije que fuera masculino, Gee-kins" Frank arrulló, sonriendo y golpeando suavemente la nariz de Gerard con su dedo.

Gerard hizo un gesto. Mierda. Él tenía razón. Ahí fue cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos en los vestidores. La campana ya debió haber sonado.

Rápidamente, poniéndose sus zapatillas, salieron de los vestidores hacia el gimnasio. Cada persona allí se los quedó mirando, y un silencio envolvió la habitación. Gerard se movió incómodo, y todos empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Frank miró a Gerard y también empezó a reír con su risa tan… _Frank_. _(T/N: acá las autoras se refieren a la risa de Frank como "pot- head giggle" lo cual no se a qué se refieren, hasta donde sé, se refiere a droga (marihuana), por lo tanto debe referirse a alguna risa similar a la de la gente que consume esa droga. Si alguien tiene otra definición, por favor díganme y lo cambio)_.

"¿Qué?" Gerard preguntó, cuestionando a Frank con la mirada. Sintió como la temperatura subía a sus mejillas y con lo que Frank dijo luego, hizo que Gerard se sonrojara aún más y corriera nuevamente a los vestidores.

"Gee, olvidaste ponerte tus pantalones."


	3. C is for Cat

(_N/T: a partir de acá se van a notar los cambios en las letras, asique desde ahora, gato se escribe con C :3 Ah, y mil disculpas por la tardanza :c se me complicó todo en el colegio y la vida en general. Ahora en vacaciones espero poder subir capitúlo todas las semanas)_

**C is for Cat**

_(C es de Gato)_

_N/A: en este capítulo, Frank tiene 18 y Gerard 20_

"Gee, necesitamos un gato."

"¿Lo necesitamos?" Gerard le pregunto a su novio. Ellos estaban juntos desde hacía ya dos años, pero se conocían el uno al otro desde que Gerard tenía dos.

"Si, por supuesto que lo necesitamos. Quiero uno blanco y negro. ¡No! Quiero uno color jengibre. O quizás uno marrón" Frank divagó, sentándose en la encimera de su apartamento.

"Frankie, ¿por qué necesitamos uno?" Gerard preguntó, parándose enfrente de la cocina, preparado waffles. Gerard era el que cocinaba en su casa, porque Frank siempre quemaba la comida; incluso, una vez creó un pequeño incendio cuando intentaba preparar fideos de rápida cocción.*****

"Porque sería como tener un hijo. Y el gatito de Mikey es muy lindo. Aunque sea un poco asustadizo. Y además, nos da responsabilidad." Frank explicó, sonriendo con orgullo ante su idea.

"¿Te parece que Mikey es responsable?" Gerard preguntó, arqueando su ceja mientras ponía los waffles en un plato.

"¡Ese no es el punto! Necesitamos un gato. Como… ahora. ¿_Porfis?_" Frank preguntó, haciendo que su labio inferior sobresalga un poco en un adorable puchero.

"Lo haremos mañana" Gerard se rindió, dándole a Frank un plato con waffles y el envase de salsa y llevando el suyo hacia la mesa. Frank lo siguió y ambos se sentaron a comer.

"¿Y por qué no podemos ahora?" Frank se quejó, empapando sus waffles con salsa. Justo lo que Gerard necesitaba. Un Frank hiperactivo. Gerard amaba a su novio, pero a veces Frank era _demasiado_.

"Porque estamos comiendo. Y solo quiero pasar el día con mi novio" respondió Gerard, terminando el último de sus waffles.

"Aww. De acuerdo. Pero vamos a adoptar un gato mañana a la mañana. Y no me importa si estas durmiendo. Te despertaré a ti y a tu perezoso trasero" Frank le advirtió, levantando su plato vacío y depositándolo en el fregadero. Gerard copió sus acciones unos segundos más tarde, limpiarían todo luego.

Hicieron su camino hacia la sala y se tendieron sobre el sillón, Gerard sobre su espalda y Frank acurrucado sobre él. Ambos estaban mirando The Hills Have Eyes, pero los dos tenían diferentes reacciones. Gerard emitía una risita cada vez que alguien moría, mientras Frank soltaba un pequeño chillido y enterraba su cara en la remera de Gerard.

Una vez que la película terminó, los dos estaban medio dormidos, aunque Frank todavía estaba un poco asustado y brincaba a cada sonido que escuchaba.

"Hey, ¿Frankie?"

"¿Si?"

"No te preocupes. Vamos a conseguir un gato entrenado para que ataque a tipos deformes que asustan."

"¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto"

"Te amo"

"Yo te amo más"

"¿Podemos conseguir también un pájaro para que pique sus ojos y se los saque?"

"No me presiones"

"Okay."

*** **_N/T: las autoras se refieren a un tipo de pasta, muy sencillos de preparar que solo requieren dos minutos de cocción… o algo así_


	4. D is for Dare

_N/T: Perdón por el atraso en este capítulo, digamos que estoy abusando del tiempo libre de las vacaciones. Espero que les guste, y cualquier comentario, quejas, tomates, correcciones, lo que sea que quieran decirme, siempre presto mucha atención a los reviews (no es como si tuviera tantos tampoco xD)_

**D is for Dare**

**(D es de Reto)**

_N/A: en este capítulo, Frank tiene 16, Gerard tiene 18, y Mikey, Ray y Bob tienen 15._

"¡Chicos! ¡Juguemos a _Verdad o Reto_!" Mikey exclamó, sonriendo como desquiciado. Después de todo, era su fiesta de cumpleaños. El daba las órdenes. Al fin. Gerard, Frank, Ray y Bob estaban todos tendidos en la sala. Se quedarían todos a dormir y los otros invitados de la fiesta ya se habían ido.

Frank, Gerard y Ray asintieron con entusiasmo, pero Bob gimió. Él siempre salía perdiendo en ese tipo de juegos.

"Bueno, Bobbert, no tienes elección. Es _mi_ cumpleaños" Mikey sonrió, dando suaves palmadas en la cabeza de Bob mientras hablaba.

"Está bien, jugaré. Pero si termino lastimado otra vez, me iré" Bob les advirtió, dándole a Mikey una mirada suspicaz.

Mikey sólo le sonrió inocentemente a Bob y consiguió una botella vacía de gaseosa. Todos se sentaron formando un círculo y él la puso en el medio. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran, los padres de los Way no estaban en la ciudad.

"¡Yo primero!" Mikey anunció, girando la botella, emocionado. Y ésta cayó en Bob, quien enterró su cara en sus manos.

"Bob, ¿verdad o reto?" Mikey pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Reto"

"Ohh, muy valiente. Te reto a correr hasta la esquina en ropa interior" Mikey lo desafió.

Bob miró a Mikey como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas con antenas, antes de levantarse mascullando por lo bajo. Todos lo observaban detenidamente.

"¿Les importa?" Bob dijo de repente, mirándolos. Todos bajaron su vista al suelo y Bob comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando quedó solo en su ropa interior con rayas azules y blancas, él suspiro para sí mismo.

"Listo. Ah, y ¿Mikey? Te odio" Bob murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Los otros lo siguieron.

"Es tu culpa por elegir el reto" Mikey afirmó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Bob lo ignoró y comenzó a trotar calle abajo. Eran las 11:45 pm, y se suponía que nadie debería estar despierto a esa hora.

De repente, una mujer mayor salió de su casa, justo cuando Bob estaba pasando por enfrente de su puerta. Ella lo miró detenidamente y luego le silbó, lo que causó que Bob se sonrojara y que los otros comenzaran a reír descontroladamente.

Cuando Bob hubo llegado a la casa, se vistió nuevamente en tiempo record mientras todos se ubicaban alrededor de la botella.

Bob los miro a todos detenidamente antes de girar la botella. Cayó en Frank.

"¿Verdad o reto, Frank?" Bob pregunto, sonriendo malévolamente.

"Reto" dijo Frank, confiado.

"Te reto a que le pidas a los vecinos cubos de hielo" Bob dijo luego de un momento de pensarlo.

"¿Eso es todo?" Frank preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Desnudo" Bob terminó, soltando risitas. Frank sonrió. Le gustaba este reto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó toda su ropa. Ray y Bob evitaron mirar a Frank a toda costa y Mikey se cubrió los ojos. Sin embargo, Gerard mantuvo su vista fija en Frank.

Frank le sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Los otros lo siguieron rápidamente, esperando a ver como todo resultaría.

Frank golpeó la puerta de los vecinos determinadamente. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y dos niñas aparecieron. Los ojos de Frank se agrandaron, pero seguía sonriendo.

"Hola, dulzuras, ¿les molestaría darme un poco de hielo?" les preguntó lo más dulcemente que pudo. Las niñas rieron y asintieron antes de ir corriendo nuevamente dentro de la casa. Al volver le entregaron a Frank una cubitera completa. Justo cuando él se estaba por ir, una de ellas extrajo una cámara de su bolsillo y le tomó una foto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cerraron la puerta con llave en su cara.

Frank se quedó mirando a la puerta por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar nuevamente a la casa de los Way. Le entregó la cubitera a Mikey y se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento.

"Frank, vuelve a vestirte" Ray ordenó, intentando no mirar en su dirección.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" se quejó Frank.

"¡Sí!" Ray dijo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Gerard negaba con la cabeza inconscientemente.

"Está bien, lo haré" Frank masculló, levantándose para ponerse su ropa nuevamente.

Luego de volver a su asiento, fue el turno de Frank de girar la botella. La cual se detuvo apuntando a Gerard. Frank le sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Verdad o reto, Gee?" Frank preguntó, haciendo su voz suave como la miel.

"¿Reto?" Gerard exclamó, aunque sonó más bien como una pregunta.

"Como desees. Te reto a que le digas a Mikey" Frank dijo, sonriendo malévolamente.

"¿Decirle qué?" Gerard preguntó, pretendiendo no saber.

"Sobre lo que hablamos anoche. ¿Te vas a echar atrás en un reto?" Frank preguntó, levantando las cejas, desafiándolo.

Gerard lo miró mal y murmuró algo que sonó a algo parecido a 'traidor'.

"Er, Mikey. Tengo algunas noticias para ti" Gerard comenzó, aclarando su garganta.

"¿Me compraste un cachorrito?" Mikey exclamó, sus ojos iluminándose.

"No exactamente" Gerard dijo, evitando el contacto visual.

"¿Entonces qué?" Mikey preguntó, aún luciendo emocionado.

"Frank y yo estamos juntos" Gerard murmuró.

"¿Eso es todo?" Mikey preguntó, su expresión cayendo notablemente.

"¿… No deberías estar más sorprendido?" Gerard preguntó, mirando a su hermano.

"Pero, ¡hombre! Me di cuenta que Frank y tú terminarían juntos cuando tenía como… _cinco_. ¡Vamos! No soy estúpido, no importa lo que piensen" Mikey dijo, revoleando los ojos.

"Ah. Entonces está bien. Mi turno" Gerard sonrió.

Gerard tomó la mano de Frank en la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. La mano de Frank lucía tan pequeña comparada a la de él, pero encajaban perfectamente.


	5. E is for Escalators

**E is for Escalators.**

(E es de Escaleras)

_(N/A: en este capítulo, Frank tiene 17 y Gerard 19)_

Frank y Gerard caminaron en el shopping tomados de la mano, ambos con bolsas en la otra que estaba libre.

Algunos los miraban curiosos y otros disgustados, pero a ellos no les importaba; estaban felicies juntos y eso era lo que más importaba.

Habían pasado todo el día haciendo las compras de Navidad para sus familias y amigos, y ambos estaban cansados y listos para ir a su hogar. Vivían juntos en un departamento a unas cuadras de la casa de los Way; los padres de Frank lo habían dejado mudarse con su novio estando él todavía en la escuela y siendo el único hijo de los Iero. Sin embargo, Frank no se quejaba. Amaba vivir con su novio, Gerard cocinaba mejor que su madre, aunque él lo negaría si alguien se lo dijera a su madre.

Mientras se acercaban al ascensor que habían usado en la mañana, vieron un pequeño papel pegado en la puerta que decía "Fuera de Servicio" junto con sonidos raros provenientes de su interior.

Frank le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Gerard. Esto no era bueno, para nada. Frank le tenía un gran terror a las escaleras mecánicas, fobia si se quiere. Cuando Frank era pequeño, sus jeans, los cuales eran muy largos para sus piernas cortas, se enganchó en uno de los escalones y no cedía, obligándolo a sacarse sus pantalones. Fue aterrador.

"Gee…" Frank murmuró, mirando mal a las escaleras. Si las miraras mataran, esa escalera estaría muerta, o desintegrada.

"Frankie, no hay otro elevador en todo el shopping, y estamos en el segundo piso" Gerard remarcó lo obvio. Frank asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

"Frank, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gerard inquirió siguiendo a su pequeño novio.

"Voy a saltar" Frank le dijo, como si Gerard fuera un idiota. De ninguna forma el iba a subirse en una de esas escaleras móviles del mal. No quería morir, no gracias.

"Amor, te vas a quebrar un tobillo o algo. No seas estúpido. Como si yo te fuera dejar saltar" Gerard le dijo, revoleando los ojos un poco.

"Bueno. Esperaremos hasta que arreglen el elevador" Frank trató de razonar, sentándose en el suelo como un niño caprichoso.

"Eso podría tomar toda la eternidad. ¿Qué te parece que yo te lleve en las escaleras mecánicas?" Gerard preguntó, casi rogó.

"¿Y qué hay de las bolsas?" Frank inquirió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Frank, eres realmente liviano, puedo llevarte a ti y a las bolsas sin ningún problema" Gerard dijo, ayudando a Frank a subirse.

"Está bien. Pero si me dejas caer y muero, te perseguiré por toda la eternidad. No me pruebes, lo haré. Marca mis palabras, Gerard Arthur Way, ¡márcalas!" Frank espetó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero, dándole las bolsas a Gerard.

Gerard negó con su cabeza mientras se giraba y se agachaba un poco para que Frank pudiera colgarse de su espalda. Frank lo hizo, con algunas dificultades, y se agarró de la espalda de Gerard lo más fuerte que pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo cual era totalmente cierto.

Gerard volvió lentamente hacia las escaleras mecánicas, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de las personas a su alrededor. Frank, sin embargo, los miraba de mala manera en respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, el agarre de Frank fue aún más fuerte. Gerard inspiró profundo y puso un pie en la máquina mientras Frank emitió un quejido agudo. Iba a morir, ese era su último día en el planeta. Rápidamente, presionó sus labios en el cuello de Gerard en un beso completamente desprolijo. Si iba a morir, lo haría con un último beso, no importaba que fuera en el cuello. Igual contaba, o algo así.

Gerard soltó una risita mientras seguían bajando por las escaleras. Eventualmente, llegaron al final y Gerard se bajó de la máquina.

"¿Ya estoy en el cielo?" Frank preguntó aún con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

"Frankie, no seas tonto" le respondió Gerard.

"¿Me estás diciendo que estoy en el infierno? No quería robar esas galletas, vamos, ¡tenía seis!" Frank exclamó todavía sin abrir los ojos.

"Cariño, abre los ojos" Gerard le dijo dulcemente. Frank respiró profundo y muy lentamente abrió un poco los ojos. Oh. Todavía estaba en el shopping. Interesante.

"¡Gee! ¡No estoy muerto!" Frank gritó, sonriendo alegremente desde su lugar en la espalda de su novio.

"No, Frankie, no lo estás." Gerard rió. Frank se bajó de su espalda y tomó nuevamente algunas de las bolsas de sus compras.

"Vallamos a casa" Frank murmuró, aliviado.

Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Lo que vieron al girar en una de las esquinas hizo que Gerard rompiera en risas y dejó a Frank sin palabras (lo cual no pasaba muy seguido, Frank amaba hablar). Los jóvenes habían olvidado algo.

El shopping tenía escaleras comunes.

_N/T: _Bueno, mil perdones por cualquier error que encuentren. Estoy tratando de mejorar con el tiempo, asique si tienen alguna queja o sujerencia o lo que sea, los reviews están disponibles para todos :D


	6. F is for Fat

**F is for Fat**

**(F es de Gordo)**

"Fraaaank" Gerard se quejó, mirando sus _jeans_.

"¿Qué pasa, Gee?" Frank preguntó, entrando en la habitación de su departamento mientras masticaba skittles*.

"Me estoy poniendo gordo" se quejó Gerard, señalando angustiosamente sus jeans.

"¿Qué? Gerard, no estás gordo" Frank dijo, arrojando su paquete de skittles en la cama y sentándose en ella. Tomó la mano de Gerard e hizo que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

"Si lo estoy. Estos jeans son muy pequeños para mi. Ya no suben y no puedo abrocharlos. Voy a engordar tanto que me voy a poner enorme y tu me vas a dejar por otro chico que sea más flaco y lindo" Gerard musitó, mirando al suelo.

"Gee, eso es ridículo. No vas a engordar; y aunque lo hicieras, me quedaría contigo" Frank le dijo a su novio, besándolo suavemente.

"Mentiroso" Gerard murmuró aún besándolo.

"Nop. Definitivamente me quedaría contigo. Lo haría aunque lucieras todo deformado y feo. Te amo, Gee-bear**" Frank le dijo dulcemente, tocando la naríz de su novio mientras sonreía.

"Yo también te amo, Frankie. Pero todavía pienso que debería empezar una dieta" Gerard dijo, mirando su estómago.

"Gerard Arthur Way, tu _no_ necesitas perder peso. Eres hermoso así como estás. Y si intentas empezar una dieta, voy a hacer que comas skittles por la fuerza mientras duermes" Frank le advirtió, señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras hablaba.

"Frank, me ahogaría y moriría." Gerard remarcó lo obvio.

"… Oh, bueno, igual. Entonces voy a encontrar otra manera de alimentarte. Te lo garantizo. Asique no lo hagas. Me gusta abrazarte y si pierdes peso entonces no habría nada que abrazar, y me gusta ser el más pequeño" Frank divagó, haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios.

"Mmmbueno, amor. Te prometo que no voy a hacer ninguna dieta" Gerard cedió, cruzando los brazos y enfadándose.

"Geeeee, no te enfades. Es muy adorable y todo eso, pero me recuerda un poco a Mikey" Frank le dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

Gerard arrugó su naríz e instantáneamente quitó su cara de enfado. ¿Él le hacía acordar a su hermano? Demonios, no. Su hermano estaba desquiciado.

Gerard suspiró y luchó un poco hasta quitarse los jeans, mientras Frank lo miraba detenidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Gerard, eres un idiota"

"Eso es _muy_ grosero. Espera, ¿por qué?"

"Esos son _mis_ jeans, tarado"

_*N/T: Skittles son un tipo de golosinas americanas_

** _N/T: no encontré una traducción que quedara bien en ese contexto para ese apodo que le da Frank a Gerard, lo siento _


	7. G is for Graffiti

**G is for Graffiti **

**(G es de Graffiti)**

Frank salió corriendo de la escuela y miró alrededor buscando a su novio. Gerard le había dicho en la mañana, justo antes de dejarlo allí, que Frank recibiría una sorpresa después de la escuela.

Finalmente, los ojos de Frank encontraron a Gerard sentado en un muro con las piernas colgando y un cigarrillo balanceándose entre sus labios. Las chicas lo miraban hambrientamente y Frank sintió una oleada de orgullo por haber conseguido a Gerard.

La mirada de Gerard se iluminó cuando vio a Frank caminando hacia él y saltó hacia el suelo antes de arrojar su cigarrillo en el pasto. Cuando Frank estuvo frente a Gerard, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y presionó sus labios contra los de su novio rápidamente antes de alejarse y tomar su mano.

"¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?" Frank preguntó, moviéndose inquietamente lanzando miradas hacia Gerard a través de su cabello.

"Si te dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa, cariño" Gerard le respondió, dándole un beso en la sien y tirando de él hasta llegar al auto. Gerard se subió en el lado del conductor y encendió el motor mientras Frank ocupaba su lugar en el asiento contiguo al de Gerard y prendía la radio. El sonido de 'Mommy, Can I Go Out A Kill?' de The Misfits* llenó el vehículo y Frank canto a la par, entusiasta.

Gerard comenzó a conducir en dirección a su departamento, pero cerca de la mitad del recorrido, giró hacia un barrio de no muy buen aspecto.

"Gerard, si tu sorpresa es que nos violen a ambos y que luego nos maten por nuestros zapatos, creo que paso." Frank dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Oh, Frankie, ¿cómo lo _supiste_? Pensé que lo había escondido tan bien" Gerard exclamó en fingido shot, riéndose luego.

Gerard paró el vehículo antes de un gran puente que lucía abandonado, y Frank lo miró inquisitoriamente.

"Si a ti te gusta todo eso del sexo en lugares públicos, este no es el lugar para hacerlo" Frank le dijo, elevando una de sus cejas. Gerard rió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta del auto y salir. Antes de que Frank pudiera hacer lo mismo con su propia puerta, Gerard ya la había habierto para él. Frank le sonrió y salió del auto.

Sin una sola palabra, Gerard tomó la mano de Frank en la suya y los guió hacia abajo del puente. Cuando Frank vio lo que allí había, su voz quedó en su garganta, el único sonido que pudo emitir fue el del aire saliendo repentinamente de su boca.

_Te amo, Frankie_ era lo que estaba grafitteado en la pared, con un mural de skittles y vampiros rodeándolo. Esta era la primera vez que alguno de ellos admitió lo que sentía con esas dos simples palabras.

Frank se giró para mirar a su novio, quien parecía estar cada vez más y más nervioso.

"Yo también te amo"

Y a Frank no le importó lo que la gente dijera, este era el mejor _Te amo_ de todos.

_N/T: 'Mami, ¿puedo ir a matar?' _ watch?v=KqecLnB3FMU

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado c: Si tienen algún comentario, queja, sugerencia o lo que sea, me encantaría leerlo en los reviews :)_


	8. H is for Hugs

**H is for Hugs**

**(H es de Abrazos)**

_N/A: En este capítulo, Frank tiene tres años y Gerard cinco C:_

Gerard miró fijamente a la puerta esperando a que los Iero lleguen. Ya había estado esperando por media hora. No podía esperar a jugar con Frankie. Frankie era mucho más divertido que su hermano, y era más lindo también.

Su hermano pequeño, Mikey, había sido traído desde lo que sus padres llamaban _'hospital'_ hacía tres semanas, y no había visto a Frankie desde ese entonces. Todo lo que Mikey hacía era estar en su cuna, llorar, comer y hacer popó. Eso era todo. Era aburrido. Gerard extrañaba a Frankie.

_Finalmente_, sonó el timbre y Gerard esperó pacientemente a que su madre viniera rápidamente desde el corredor para abrir la puerta. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, una pequeña bola de energía entró en su hogar.

"Gee", Frankie dijo en voz alta, señalando a Gerard.

"Ahora bien, Gerard, cuida a Frankie mientras le muestro a la Sra. Iero al bebé, ¿si?" La mamá de Gerard preguntó antes de guiar a su amiga hacia la escalera.

"Gee", Frank repitió, aún más fuerte que la vez anterior. Gerard se sentó sobre el blando sofá.

"No. Soy Gerard", Gerard le dijo al niño lentamente. Frank lo miró extrañado antes de tambalearse hasta donde estaba el sofá estirando sus brazos en dirección a Gerard. Él lo miró por un par de segundos antes de inclinarse y ayudar al pequeño a subirse al sillón con él.

"Gee!" Frank se rió, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gerard, que se quedó completamente quieto. ¿Por qué Frank lo estaba abrazando? Sólo su mamá y su papá lo abrazaban, nadie en el pre-escolar lo hacía.

Cuando Gerard no lo abrazó también, Frank elevó su vista hacia él y lo miró a través de su despeinado pelo marrón que cubría su cara, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Gee, abrazo" Frank le ordenó, apretando aún más su agarre en el cuello de Gerard.

Sin otra opción, Gerard abrazó al pequeño también, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Frank. Abrazar a una persona más pequeña que él no era tan raro. De repente, se sentía más adulto y protector.

"¡Si!" Frank exclamó, alejándose y pasando su lengua por la mejilla de Gerard rápidamente. Gerard emitió una risita ante la sensación y bajó su vista al niño a su lado.

De repente, Frank extrajo un paquete rojo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y desparramó dulces sobre su mano. Extendió la mano para Gerard agarre algunos y Gerard sonrió antes de elegir todos los rojos. Esos eran sus favoritos.

En ese momento, Gerard decidió Frankie le gustaba más que su aburrido hermano, y que nunca dejaría que nada le pase a su Frankie.

_N/T:__ Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado c: Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme - dudas, quejas, recomendaciones, tomates podridos a la cara, etc - háganlo en los reviews, aunque sea un insulto me gusta saber lo que piensan :) Mañana subiré otro capítulo para compensar por las dos semanas anteriores que estuve de viaje :B_


	9. I si for Igloo

**I is for Igloo**

**(I es de Iglú)**

_A/N: En este fic, Frank tiene 17 y Gerard 19 :3_

"Gee, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial" Frank le dijo a su novio, elevando su mirada para observarlo directamente. Ambos estaban acostados en el extremadamente relleno sillón, abrazándose mientras una manta violeta los cubría.

"Oh, Dios. No otra vez" Gerard se quejó. Frank hizo un puchero, haciendo que se vea extremadamente adorable, según Gerard, asique asintió para que continúe. No juzguen a Gerard, ¿si? Frank siempre encuentra una manera para hacer que la gente se rinda ante él.

"¡Okay! Deberíamos vivir en el Polo Norte. En un iglú. Y usar camperas grandes y gordas y bufandas y gorritos, como los esquimales. ¡Y puedo usar mis guantes sin que la gente piense que soy una persona sin hogar!" Frank exclamó emocionado. Gerard solo se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

"Frank. Tiene que ser un chiste. Eso es, como, tu peor idea de todas. Incluyendo esa vez que pensaste que era una buena idea pasarle la lengua a un poste de luz congelado, y después tu lengua se quedó pegada y nos tomó más de dos horas liberarte" Gerard intentó razonar, acariciándole la cabeza.

"Pero… me gustan los esquimales. Son geniales. Y adorables. Y quiero un oso polar como mascota. Le podríamos poner Bola de Nieve" Frank sonrió ampliamente, acercándose aún más a Gerard.

"Frank, no, no va a pasar. No podrías sobrevivir sin besarme, asique muchas gracias." Gerard dijo indignado, levantando su nariz.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te negarías a besarme o algo así?" Frank preguntó, con una adorable mirada de confusión en su cara.

"No, amor. Los esquimales se besan tocando las nariz de uno con otro, hace demasiado frío allí para que puedan besarse con los labios." Gerard explicó, sonriéndole a Frank.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? No te creo." Frank se quejó mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo. Le sacó la lengua Gerard y googleó a ver si los esquimales se besaban o no con la nariz. Maldición. Si lo hacían.

"… Bien. No quiero ir ahí. No habrá oso polar para mí. Pobre Bola de Nieve. El pobrecito no tuvo chance de vivir." Frank divagó, volviendo a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Te lo dije" Gerard dijo infantilmente, sacándole la lengua.

"¡Tengo otra idea!" Frank gritó, sonriendo como un loco.

"No - oh. No más ideas para Frankie por hoy." Gerard dijo severamente, apretando aún más su agarre alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Frank y frotando sus narices juntas..

"Bien. Entonces te la diré mañana." Frank le dijo a Gerard, sonriendo felizmente.

_T/N: bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier cosa, siempre leo los reviews :)_


	10. J is for Jealousy

**J is for Jealousy**

**(J es de Celos)**

_A/N: en este capi, Frank tiene 16 y Gerard 18. Mikey y Ray tienen 15. Esperamos que lo disfruten C:_

Gerard apretó los dientes mientras su hermano abrazaba a Frank fuertemente. Gerard y Frank llevaban una semana siendo una pareja oficialmente y todavía no le habían dicho a Mikey. Desde que estaban juntos, Gerard comenzó a notar que su hermano era muy _afectivo_ con su Frank. Y a Gerard no le gustaba eso. Ni un poco.

Gerard se paró en la puerta y los miró malhumoradamente mientras se abrazaban. El abrazo fue un poco demasiado largo, según Gerard.

Frank le sonrió a Gerard mientras entraba en el salón, sin notar su expresión. Gerard miró incrédulamente a su novio. ¿Enserio? ¿Ni siquiera iba a obtener un abrazo? Eso _no_ estaba bien.

Gerard miró de mala manera a Frank, pero él estaba muy ocupado acomodándose en el sillón como para verlo.

Suspirando para si mismo, salió de la habitación pisando fuerte y entró a la cocina. Necesitaba un poco del maldito café. Como… ahora. Eso lo iba a alegrar, maldición. Le convenía alegrarlo… si no él… él se cambiaría a otra marca de café.

Cuando escuchó la risita de Frank proveniente desde el salón, decidió ir a investigar. Mikey le estaba diciendo a Frank sobre cómo el pie de su hermano se quedó atascado en el inodoro un par de días atrás cuando intentó pararse en el asiento y éste se rompió. Frank estaba riendo histéricamente.

Maldito. Estaba diciendo todo eso para hacer que Gerard quedara mal. Qué buen hermano que era Mikey. Intentando robarle el novio a su propio hermano. A Gerard no le importaba que Mikey no _supiera_ específicamente que él y Frank estaban juntos. En lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera estaba bien para los amigos el actuar de esa manera. Si, quizás Frank y Gerard solían ser peor que eso cuando eran solo amigos, pero eso era totalmente diferente.

Gerard gruñó y se dirigió al sillón en el cual Frank estaba sentado y se arrojó sobre el sofá pesadamente. Tomó un sorbo de su café y observó a su hermano por sobre el borde de la taza.

"Awww, ¿no me trajiste ni un poco, Gee?" Frank le preguntó juguetonamente, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

"Yo te puedo traer un poco, si quieres" Mikey se ofreció, haciendo su camino a la cocina cuando Frank asintió.

Gerard emitió un sonido de disgusto desde el fondo de su garganta y Frank pensó que se parecía a un cachorrito muy enojado, pero no había manera de que fuera decirle eso a Gerard, quién había estado actuando extraño toda la tarde.

"Gee, ¿qué pasa? Estuviste callado todo este tiempo y eso es raro. Me está preocupando. No te estás arrepintiendo sobre _nosotros_, ¿no?" Frank preguntó despacio, en parte porque no quería que Mikey escuchara, pero además, porque de repente lo inundó una oleada de miedo.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Pero…" Gerard fue interrumpido por su hermano ingresando a la sala y entregándole una taza humeante de café a Frank.

"Lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿si?" Frank preguntó con esperanza en la voz. Gerard observó mientras Frank tomaba un sorbo de su café y le agradecía a Mikey. Si. Muy amable de tu parte, Frank. Gerard sabía que Mikey preparaba mejor café. No había necesidad de que se lo refregaran en su cara.

¿Cómo podía Gerard competir con buen café? No podía, era imposible. Gerard escuchó silenciosamente mientras Frank y Mikey hacían bromas y conversaban, y se dio cuenta de que Frank lo miraba confundido de a ratos.

Una vez que Gerard terminó su café, se paró abruptamente. No se iba a sentar allí mientras su hermano flirtear _su_ novio. Se iba a esconder en su habitación a seguir malhumorado. Muy maduro, por supuesto.

Arrojando su taza en la pileta, se dirigió a su habitación en el sótano, golpeando accidentalmente la puerta detrás de él. Agarró su iPod, se puso sus auriculares y oprimió el botón de _play_. El maravilloso sonido de The Misfits lo rodeó y subió el volumen al máximo.

Tomó su libreta de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar cosas sin sentido, sin importarle realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba pensando en Frank.

Inesperadamente, Gerard sintió un tímido golpecito en su hombro. Se giró, listo para gritarle a su madre por interrumpir su tiempo a solas, cuando encontró a Frank parado allí con una taza de café recién hecho en su mano. Gerard se quitó los auriculares y miró a Frank.

"Gee, de verdad me tienes que decir qué es lo que está mal. Me estás asustando. Te traje café como una ofrenda de paz por lo que sea que haya hecho para hacerte enojar" Frank dijo acercándole la taza de café y sonriendo esperanzado.

La mirada de Gerard se suavizó y tomó la deliciosa ofrenda de paz, agradecido. Golpeó despacito el espacio en su cama a su lado, en una manera silenciosa de decirle a Frank que se siente. Frank lo hizo cuidadosamente, dejando un espacio relativamente grande entre ellos. Okay, no era tan grande. Pero, comparado a lo cerca que se sentaban generalmente, el espacio era realmente grande.

"Mikey está todo el tiempo a tu alrededor" Gerard dijo, su voz sonando más como un quejido de lo que pretendía. Para la sorpresa de Gerard, Frank no se puso a la defensiva. Frank se rió y se movió de manera tal que estaba sentado justo al lado de Gerard.

"¿Enserio? ¿Era por eso que actuaste de esa manera toda la noche?" Frank preguntó, el shock visible en toda su cara. Gerard asintió de mala gana.

"Gerard Arthur Way, ¿estás celoso?"

Gerard hizo un puchero. "No, yo _no _estoy celoso. Sólo soy observador. Y no está bien que él actúe de esa manera a tu alrededor."

"Awww, Gee. Honestamente, no hay ninguna razón para que te pongas celoso. Mikey es así con todos, literalmente. Además, yo solo tengo ojos para una persona, y él está sentado a mi lado" Frank le dijo a su reciente novio, sonriendo cuando Gerard sonrió.

"Y, Mikey es un poco asqueroso y no mi tipo. Muy flaco."

Gerard sonrió para si mismo. Oh si, totalmente podía competir con el buen café. De hecho, lo había golpeado en la cara.

_N/T: Bueno, mil perdones por la tardanza. La verdad que estuve teniendo un par de complicaciones y empecé la escuela y bueno... esas cosas. Quiero decirles muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews o agregan a fav o todas esas cosas, porque de verdad me emocionan muchísimo (en realidad me hacen saltar por todos lados y bailar la macarena o algo por el estilo). Ah y otra cosita que les quería comentar, perdón si hay algo que no entienden. Hay algunas frases o expresiones que son más de mi dialecto que del español neutro (yo soy de Argentina) asique si hay algo que no se entienda del todo, no tengan miedo de preguntar :)_


	11. K is for Kisses

**K is for Kisses**

**(K es de Besos)**

_A/N: Frank tiene 16, Gerard tiene 18. Este capítulo es previo a ellos empezando a salir._

Frank miraba como Gerard se reía de algo que su padre había dicho. Frank había notado que sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo se habían tornado un poco inusuales últimamente. Bueno, quizás no últimamente. Los molestos sentimientos habían empezado cuando él tenía catorce años, pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que Gerard tenía una risa realmente agradable que hacía que las mariposas en el estómago de Frank cobraran vida. Era la noche previa a Noche Buena, y la familia de Frank asistieron a una cena especial en la casa de los Way. Los hombres estaban todos en el comedor mientras que las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina preparando la comida.

El hogar de los Way estaba inundado de espíritu navideño. La casa estaba llena de luces cálidas, el olor de la comida estaba en el aire y el muérdago pendía de algunas luces al azar. El árbol de Navidad se erguía orgullosamente, cubierto en las decoraciones y adornos que Gerard, Mikey y Frank habían colocado en la mañana. Mientras estaban en esa tarea, Frank se estiraba incómodamente para alcanzar la punta del árbol y colocar la estrella, y, viendo esto, Gerard lo había levando gentilmente. Frank admitía que en ese momento se le fue el aliento, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Era un adolescente, esas cosas pasaban.

Frank sintió como Mikey le tocaba suavemente el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensaimentos.

"Frank, mi mamá dice que tu lasagna vegetariana está lista. ¿La quieres ahora o luego? Oh! A propósito, yo la probé, y está muy buena. Enserio, _muy _buena" Mikey le dijo, lamiendo sus labios ante el pensamiento.

"La comeré ahora" Frank dijo, con su estómago protestando ante la idea de comida. Mientras se paraba, Gerard se acercó a él.

"Frankie, ¿me ayudarías con estas luces, por favor?" Gerard le preguntó, sonriéndole a Frank. Con una sonrisa como esa, ¿cómo podría decirle que no?

"Seguro, Gee. ¿Cuál?" Frank preguntó, siguiendo a Gerard hasta entrar en el salón. Repentinamente, Gerard se quedó quieto en su lugar, haciendo que Frank lo chocara. Murmurando una disculpa, Frank miró hacia el techo para ver cuál era la luz con la que necesitaba ayuda. En su lugar, lo único que vio en el techo era muérdago. Hmm. Qué conveniente.

"Oh, mira. Muérdago. Qué coincidencia. Ya sabes lo que se supone que hagamos ahora, ¿no?" Gerard le preguntó, sonriendo. Los ojos de Frank se agrandaron en asombro. ¿De verdad quería Gerard que lo bese?

"Uhh… ¿Si?" La respuesta de Frank fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, y su aspecto nervioso lo confirmaba.

"Asique… Creo que deberíamos. Porque nosotros nos somos quién para romper la tradición, ¿no?" Gerard propuso, aún sonriendo.

Frank asintió inconscientemente, mientras sentía cómo las mariposas volvían a alterarse en su estómago. Mierda, ¿esto estaba pasando de verdad?

Gerard se inclinó un poco y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Frank.

Ya se habían besado muchas otras veces antes, pero nunca así. Cada vez que había ocurrido, había sido por alguna estúpida apuesta de _verdad o reto_, o en esos momentos cuando eran más jóvenes y estaban lastimados o resentidos.

Frank se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces este beso a todos los otros. Este simplemente se sentía _bien_.

Gerard fue el primero en separarse, no luciendo tan seguro de sí mismo ahora.

"Oh, Dios. Eso fue estúpido. Lo siento mucho, no debería haberte besado. No sé qué estaba pensando. Creo que quizás me gustas pero no quiero que las cosas se arruinen entre nosotros" Gerard balbuceó, rascándose la nuca incómodamente.

"Gerard, cállate." Frank le dijo, sin poder evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Soy _tan_ estúpido. O sea, ni siquiera hay ninguna luz rota aquí. Y rayos, te acabo de confesar que me gustas, y voy a arruinar nuestra amist-"

Las palabras de Gerard fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Frank sobre los suyos. Oficialmente, Frank tenía ahora una manera mucho más efectiva de hacer que Gerard deje de hablar.

_N/T: Bueno, segundo capítulo del día para compensar todo este tiempo sin subir nada (: Recién sacado del horno (?) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Las autoras en el original pusieron la L antes que la K, pero por cuestión de orden, supuse que iba a ser mejor ponerlo en orden alfabético. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, abucheo, o lo que sea, siempre me gusta ver los reviews!_


	12. M is for MSN

**M is for MSN**

**(M es de MSN)**

_A/T: Frank tiene 15 años, Gerard, 17, y Mikey tiene 14 c:_

_WayTooCool* te ha enviado una invitación de amistad._

_WayTooCool está online._

_WayTooCool: _Hey Frankie! Soy yo, Gerard. Finalmente tengo MSN :D

_VeggieHead*: _Wow, Gee. No tenía idea de que eras tú. Para nada. Tu nombre de usuario lo disimula completamente.

_WayTooCool:_ Hahahaha! Lo sé, ¿verdad?

_VeggieHead: _Gerard, eso fue sarcasmo. -.-'

_WayTooCool: _… Oh. El sarcasmo es ofensivo, Frankie.

_VeggieHead: _Nunca dije que yo fuera amable ;)

_WayTooCool:_ Eh, tienes razón. Por una vez en tu vida C':

_VeggieHead: _Enseguida vuelvo.

_WayTooCool: _Seguro.

_VeggieHead ahora está ocupado._

_VeggieHead ahora está disponible._

_VeggieHead: _Gerard, tu hermano acaba de llegar a mi casa. Creo que está borracho o algo así. Se sigue riendo como un maníaco y quiere acariciarme la cabeza como si fuera una mascota.

_WayTooCool: _¿De verdad? ¡No lo creo! ¿Lo filmarías para mí? *ojitos de cachorro*

_VeggieHead: _¿No puedes simplemente venir?

_WayTooCool: _ Nope, estoy resfríado asique me voy a quedar en casa todo el día. Además, tú te contagias muy fácilmente de todo.

_VeggieHead: _¡No es mi culpa! Mi sistema inmune apesta *suspiro* Mikey no deja de murmurar sobre algo llamado _Bellota*_, me está empezando a asustar.

_WayTooCool: _Tiene catorce años, Frank. ¿Qué podría ser lo tan grave que haga?

_VeggieHead: _Geee, es Mikey de quién estamos hablando. MIKEY. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Tu hermano? Podría hacer capáz de cualquier cosa.

_WayTooCool: _Dile 'hola' de mi parte (:

_VeggieHead: _Acaba de decir algo que sonaba como "_Nunca me atraparás vivo*"_ o.O

_WayTooCool: _¿Tienes webcam?

_VeggieHead: _Si, ¿por qué…?

_WayTooCool: _Así lo puedo ver, tarado. Enciéndela.

_VeggieHead: _No. Pídemelo bien. Y también, el sonido no funciona asique de todas maneras nos tendremos que escribir el uno al otro.

_WayTooCool: _Bien. ¿Podrás encenderla?

_VeggieHead: _Más amable.

_WayTooCool: _¿Podrías encenderla, oh querido Frankie a quién tanto adoro?

_VeggieHead: _Así está mejor.

_Has recibido una invitación para Webcam_

_Invitación aceptada._

_WayTooCool: _Frank, ¿por qué estás medio desnudo?

_VeggieHead: _Mikey me quitó la remera. Me dijo que la quería usar para limpiar el baño.

_WayTooCool: _¿Asique simplemente se la diste? O.O

_VeggieHead: _Para ser honesto, tu hermano me da miedo ahora mismo. Demonios, siempre me da miedo.

_WayTooCool: _Él no da miedo, es que simplemente no es… normal.

_VeggieHead: _Gerard, por favor, dime por qué tu hermano está aquí.

_WayTooCool: _Espera un minuto, le preguntaré a mi mamá.

_VeggieHead: _Está bieeeeeen.

_WayTooCool: _Aparentemente, cuando estaba en el dentista le tuvieron que dar algunos drogas y parece que todavía continúa el efecto. Luego le dijo a mi mamá que iría a tu casa, diciendo algo sobre galletas…

_VeggieHead: _Oh, ahora tiene sentido…

_WayTooCool: _Frankie… ¿Mikey te está…_tocando?_

_VeggieHead: _No estoy muy seguro, puede ser…

_WayTooCool: _YA MISMO ESTOY LLENDO PARA ALLÁ.

_WayTooCool aparece como sin conexión. _

* * *

><p><em>NT: Bueno. Hora de un par de notas (:_

_* WayTooCool: la interpretación del nombre de usuario de Gerard sería que él es muy buena onda. La traducción literal sería "Demasiado bueno"_

_*VeggieHead: la traducción literal del nombre de usuario de Frank sería "cabeza de vegetariano" o algo por el estilo (:_

_*Estoy casi segura que la expresión "puppy eyes" y "*sighs*" más de uno la habrá visto en otros lados, pero en español queda un poco ridículo, perdón por eso ˆˆ'_

_*Bellota, el personaje de las Chicas Superpoderosas (Buttercup)_

_*You'll never take me alive, estoy segura que esa frase la conocen xD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, aunque no siempre dejen reviews, igual me encanta saber que hay gente que lo lee :)_


	13. N is for Names

**N is for Names**

**(N es de Nombres)**

_A/N: En este capítulo, Gerard tiene ocho, lo que hace que Frank tenga seis años y Mikey cinco. Este cap puede estar relacionado con otros de nuestros fics mini-frerard __Where Do Babies Come From?__ y __You Can Now Kiss The Frank, Gee__._

"¡Geee! ¡Despiértate!" Frank gritó, saltando sobre la cama, pero teniendo cuidado de no saltar _sobre_ su amigo.

"Mmph… no" Gerard murmuró contra la almohada, haciéndose una bola bajo la sábanas.

"¡Gerard Arthur Way!" Frank exclamó, sentándose sobre Gerard. En las mañanas, Gerard siempre tenía mal humor, y Frank siempre estaba sobre excitado. En realidad, no había ningún momento del día en el que Frank no estuviera sobre excitado. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Frank tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle a Gerard.

"¿Qu…?" Gerard intentó preguntar, aún medio dormido, abriendo apenas un ojo y mirando de mala gana a Frank. Frank se despertaba demasiado temprano, ya no era normal. Estúpida gente madrugadora.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte" Frank dijo, sonando preocupado.

"Frankie, por última vez, no hay ningún monstruo debajo de mi cama. No soy tan estúpido. Ya revisé, ¿recuerdas?" Gerard dijo, intentando sentarse mientras Frank estaba todavía sentado sobre él. No funcionó muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que Frank parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba, por lo que Gerard se recostó sobre la cabecera.

"No, Gerard. Ya me aseguré de que papá espantara a los mostruos" Frank se quejó.

"Entonces… ¿para qué me despertaste?" Gerard cuestionó, confundido.

"¡No hemos pensado en nombres de bebés!" Frank exclamó, luciendo espantado.

"¿Nombres de bebés?"

"Nombres para nuestros hijos, Gerard" Frank explicó, como si Gerard fuera estúpido. Cosa que no era. Pero era muy temprano asique Gerard estaba un poquito lento, aunque no era su falta, ¿ok?

"No tenemos ningún hijo, Frankie" Gerard dijo, levantando un poco su cabeza. Ya estaba. Su amigo finalmente se había vuelto loco.

"No-oh. No tenemos ningún hijo… _todavía_" Frank dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Y por qué tenemos que ponerles nombre ahora?" Gerard se quejó. Lo único que quería era volver a dormirse, sino estaría de un humor pésimo todo el resto del día.

"¡Porque si no lo hacemos ahora, nos olvidaremos!" Frank dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Lo cual era, según Frank. Algunas veces, su Gerard podía ser bastante tonto. Pero estaba bien, igual. Frank todavía lo amaba, de cualquier manera.

"Está bieeen"

"Primero, ¿cuántos hijos tendremos?" Frank preguntó, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

"¿Dos?" Gerard dijo, aunque sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Frank murmuró algo que a Gerard le sonó como "cinco".

"¿Cinco?" Gerard preguntó, con la confusión visible en todo su rostro.

"Bueno, si insistes… Dos niños y tres niñas. Ahora, necesitamos pensar en nombres. ¿Qué nombres de niñas te gustan?" Frank comenzó a divagar, sonriéndole a Gerard en todo momento. Gerard permaneció en silencio por un momento, porque el simple hecho de estar despierto a esa hora de la mañana era confuso para él.

"Um… Starshine, Apple-Blossom, SugarPlu-" Gerard no pudo finalizar su frase porque Frank lo paró.

"¡Deja de nombrar a _Mis Pequeños Ponies _de Mikey!"

"¡No estaba nombrando a los _Pequeños Ponies_ de Mikey!¡Pff! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Gerard dijo en voz alta, sin mirar a Frank a los ojos. En realidad, siempre pensó que Apple-Blossom era un nombre bonito, pero no le podía decir eso a Frank.

"¡Si estabas! De todas maneras, yo le elegiré el nombre de una, tú de la otra y luego, entre los dos podemos decidir el nombre de la tercera. Mi nombre de niña será… Lily" Frank dijo, sonriendo felizmente.

"Uh… ¿Bandit?" Gerard propuso, y Frank soltó un gritito de alegría.

"¡Si! ¿Y la última?"

"Creo que le deberíamos poner Cherry. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos casamos? Cuando le dije a mi mamá que nos compre una torta y luego yo intenté que te comas la cereza de arriba, pero tú dijiste que nunca comerías una cereza que hubiera estado en una torta, porque las frutas no deberían estar en las tortas" Gerard dijo, riendo un poco.

"Aún pienso que las cerezas en las tortas son una mala, muy mala idea" Frank dijo, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda "Pero me gusta el nombre"

"Bien… entonces, ¿niños? ¿Yo nombro a uno y tú al otro?" Gerard preguntó, sintiéndose un poco más despierto ahora.

"Ese es el plan" Frank dijo, moviéndose de tal manera que ahora estaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Gerard.

"Yo creo que deberíamos llamar a uno Optimus, por Optimus Prime de Trasformers." Gerard dijo, con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos.

"Es tan nerd… pero está bien, me gustas así" Frank le dijo a Gerard, tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo. "Yo quiero ponerle Skit al otro niño, como una forma corta de skittles*"

Gerard asintió furiosamente. ¡Ese sí que era un nombre genial para un niño! Él y Frank definitivamente deberían escribir un libro sobre cómo elegir nombres para hijos. Sería genial.

Justo en ese momento, Mikey entró a la habitación de Gerard.

"¿Qué hacen?" Mikey preguntó, aún refregándose los ojos, adormecido.

"Le ponemos nombre a nuestros hijos" Frank dijo, orgulloso.

"¡Oh! ¡Deberían ponerle Mikey a uno de ellos! ¡Por mí! ¡Porque soy genial!" Mikey gritó, pareciendo más vivo de repente.

"Uhh… lo pensaremos, Mikes. Ahora, vamos a buscar algo para desayunar y dejemos que el dormilón de Gee siga durmiendo" Frank anunció, besando la mejilla de Gerard rápidamente antes de levantarse y salir alegremente junto con Mikey.

Gerard sonrió para sí mismo y se acomodó mejor bajo las colchas. Allí soñó que el y Frankie vivirían felices por siempre junto con Lily, Cherry, Bandit, Optimus y Skit. Y fue un sueño felíz.

_A/N:_

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Ya saben, espero sus reviews :B_

_*My Little Ponies, ¿alguien los conoce? Jajajaja, sinceramente nunca miré el programa, asique todo lo que sé es que son caballitos de colores, perdón por no poner la traducción de los nombres! No quería arruinarlo ˆˆ' Lo que si les puedo dar es una idea de lo que significan. Starshine se refiere al brillo de las estrellas, Apple Blossom sería algo similar a "belleza de las manzanas", y el último debe ser algo relacionado al azúcar. De nuevo, mil disculpas por no saber los nombres!_

_*Cherry es cereza en inglés, y además, el nombre de una de las gemelas de Frank Iero._

_*Skittles es una marca de dulces_

_* Acá les dejo los links de los fics que mencionaron las autoras en la nota (: (sin los espacios y reemplazando los puntos :B)_

_- Y ahora puedes besar a Frank, Gee ( www(punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/ 6946398/1/ You-may-now-kiss-Frank-Gee )_

_- ¿De Dónde vienen los bebés? ( www(punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/ 6954991 /1/ Where-Do-Babies-Come-From-Frerard )_


End file.
